New Generation
by RandomWriter0118
Summary: This is a story about the new generation of Uchihas and Uzumakis. SasuSaku sons and daughter NaruHina son and daughter. Other characters featured.
1. Meet the Families

**New Generation**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, even though it is my dream, and please go easy on me this is my first story. If one of the invented names I got from my friends is yours Im sorry I don't know where they got them from.

**Rating**: K+ in the first chapters but M+ in the other chapters.

**Review**: This story is about the kids of NaruHina, SasuSaku and other couples will be featured.

**Characters (new generation)**

**Uchiha Family**: Daisuke, Adasuke, and Shira

**Uzumaki Family**: Haru, and Shina

**Chapter 1: Introducing the Families**

**Uchihas**

It all started on July 2nd, when Daisuke Uchiha was born. He was just like his father, difference was his his hair was a lot longer, and he had red eyes. Two years later two more Uchiha were born, Adasuke and Shira Uchiha, like their older brother they were born on July. Shira had dark pink hair with Sasuke's curse mark styled hair. Adasuke was born with gray hair, he had the exact same hair as his father. As they grew older Daisuke was the one to suffer the most, he was born of the curse mark, and experimented on by one of Orochimaru's puples. He was given an ancient Uchiha demon similar to the Nine-Tailed Fox, except it was a wolf. He never made many friends. On the other hand Adasuke, and Shira were always cheery and they had never suffered in their entire life. While they lived with Sasuke and Sakura, Daisuke lived alone in another house far away from the restored clan. They all considered him an abomintion, but there was a powerful secret hidden in his eyes.

**Uzumakis**

On July 15th Haru Uzumaki was born, he was the exact same as his father, in looks and in personality, difference was he had black hair. The Nine-Tailed Fox was transferred to him by his and his father's own request. Two years later in November 20th Shina Uzumaki was born she had longer hair than her mother, she was a blond. She possesses the ability to control his brother's demon when needed. They never had any problems they were a very happy and cheery family. They were called the Hokage family.


	2. Daisuke Uchiha

**New Generation**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, even though it is my dream, and please go easy on me this is my first story. If one of the invented names I got from my friends is yours Im sorry I don't know where they got them from.

**Rating**: K+ in the first chapters but M+ in the other chapters.

**Review**: This story is about the kids of NaruHina, SasuSaku and other couples will be featured.

**Characters (new generation)**

**Uchiha Family**: Daisuke, Adasuke, and Shira

**Uzumaki Family**: Haru, and Shina

**Chapter 1: Introducing the Families**

**Uchihas**

It all started on July 2nd, when Daisuke Uchiha was born. He was just like his father, difference was his his hair was a lot longer, and he had red eyes. Two years later two more Uchiha were born, Adasuke and Shira Uchiha, like their older brother they were born on July. Shira had dark pink hair with Sasuke's curse mark styled hair. Adasuke was born with gray hair, he had the exact same hair as his father. As they grew older Daisuke was the one to suffer the most, he was born of the curse mark, and experimented on by one of Orochimaru's puples. He was given an ancient Uchiha demon similar to the Nine-Tailed Fox, except it was a wolf. He never made many friends. On the other hand Adasuke, and Shira were always cheery and they had never suffered in their entire life. While they lived with Sasuke and Sakura, Daisuke lived alone in another house far away from the restored clan. They all considered him an abomintion, but there was a powerful secret hidden in his eyes.

**Uzumakis**

On July 15th Haru Uzumaki was born, he was the exact same as his father, in looks and in personality, difference was he had black hair. The Nine-Tailed Fox was transferred to him by his and his father's own request. Two years later in November 20th Shina Uzumaki was born she had longer hair than her mother, she was a blond. She possesses the ability to control his brother's demon when needed. They never had any problems they were a very happy and cheery family. They were called the Hokage family.


End file.
